Fairy Tail's Coming Storm
by Kokujo99
Summary: A fierce lighting, shifting waves, and a wild wind. All three of these things make up what could be a great storm of legend. Join Edge, Kaizan, and Sora as they make their own legends with their new friends and family at Fairy Tail. OC x Cana. Other OC's will appear and get their own pairings as well. (First story written). M for language and sexual connotations.
1. The Arrival of Lightning

**Hey everybody! Kokujo99 here with my first Fanfic, I'm kinda inexperienced with writing this stuff, so if you got any comments that could help it is appreciated. No outright "you suck at this" comments please…. Not that I care if you think I suck, cuz if you do i'll ignore you, and most likely call you an asshole. So bring it.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does…. The bastard.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Lightning!

It was another pleasant day in the land of Fiore. The birds where singing, the sun was out, a few peaceful looking clouds dotted the sky, and a cooling breeze could felt pleasantly on one's skin. However we currently find ourselves in one of the many forests that can be found on a map of Fiore, where things are nowhere near as pleasant as the weather. Sounds of cursing, painful yells, and explosions could be heard throughout the woods.

Quite unpleasant, if you think about it really.

Today was not a good day for one Cana Alberona, a young mage of Fairy Tail.

Cana is a tall, slim, 16-year-old young woman. Her long, mid-back length brown hair was currently tied into a ponytail with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face, the left one starting from a high fringe. Her face bore sharp, but no less lovely features, large brown eyes, and visibly long eyelashes. It is noted that even at her young age she possesses a voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curved hips, which would no doubt be grabbing the attention of many more males in the future. Her outfit consisted of a simple yellow tank top that exposed her midriff, and a pair of tight-fitting jeans which hugged her figure. A black emblem was stamped proudly on the left side of her abdomen marked her as a part of the famous Fairy Tail guild.

However, as stated before, today was not a good day for Cana.

Reason being the fact that she was currently surrounded by seven dark mages she'd pissed off for some reason or another. Each one was grinning savagely, as they readied their own spells.

'Just how the hell did I get into this mess again!' she raged internally, even as she got out her trusted cards to prepare for the coming struggle, 'And today was such a good day too!'

Which was true, the day had started out well enough, she had just gotten done with catching a renegade mage that was harassing the village of Raymarce. As per the mission's demands, she kicked his ass and turned him over to the rune knights. As customary Cana decided to indulge herself with alcohol for a job well done. She may have gone a bit over the top with the drinking, but she felt she earned it! There was no property damage this time, which was quite the accomplishment for a mage of Fairy Tail.

In hindsight that should have been a warning for future disasters now that she thinks about it.

Now here we are in the woods, with a young card mage facing seven dark mages of unknown strength and abilities. She knew she was outnumbered and out matched in both skill and experience. However, she was proud mage of Fairy Tail, and since when has overwhelming odds stopped her? She would go down fighting if she had anything to say about it.

...But yeah, definitely not a good day.

XxX

Meanwhile in the same forest a cloaked figure was walking at a lazy pace before stopping to stare at a particular tree in a clearing.

'I fucking hate these goddamn woods,' was the figure's main line of thought as he stared at a deep cut marked on the tree in front of him. He had made it earlier in an attempt to keep track of where he was as he made his way through the goddamn woods. Seriously he can't even remember how he ended up in the woods in the first place! His teeth had been grinding in annoyance for the last couple of minutes as he contemplated just destroying the forest until he finds a way out.

Seriously, he could do it. But then destroying a section of a forest would just be a waste of time, energy, and he didn't want to deal with the crap authorities would bring down on him if they caught him.

Of course he could have simply climbed one of the trees to see from the top, and get his bearings, but then he would have to keep jumping to get his bearings, and that just seemed like an even larger waste of time and energy.

He would have continued his inner monologue of complaints, if it weren't for his senses to scream at him at a certain direction. After years of training with his sadistic sensei, he trusted his senses explicitly, it was either that or die, and now... it was faint but he could sense magic being used in that direction.

"Hmm. What to do. What to do." He mumbled to himself, already while setting off towards his new destination weighing the pros and cons of confronting whoever is emitting that energy.

Cons: whatever is up ahead, it's not going to help him in any shape or form, and it could be in over his head.

Pros: stress relief in the form of people who might piss him off, and information to get out of this forest gleaned from said people. Or maybe just a really big magical animal that will be fried and eaten at first contact.

However, that last thought was more do to the fact that he was annoyed, tired, and hungry than anything else. 'Confrontation it is.'

To be honest there are probably many more possibilities, but with the way he had lived, that's all he needed to take action.

Weird huh?

With a small smirk adorning his face, the cloaked man launched himself in a huge burst of speed, if anyone had seen him, they would have only seen a flash of blue. The only clue that he had even been there was a trail of blue sparks left in his wake.

XxX

All in all, Cana couldn't really do any better in her situation if the card mage was honest with herself.

The fight went well at the start, she managed to knock out one of her assailants with a sleep card before putting another out of commission with an explosive card. The next one wasn't so easy, firing from a pair of magical guns, and using various types of magic bullets to keep her on her toes.

However she was once again being underestimated by her opponent, thus allowing her to escape into the woods for cover and set various traps with her cards, resulting in said opponent being electrocuted and joining his other companions in la la land.

Her confidence was up, she managed to knock out three of the seven dark mages with relative ease. And now that if what she faced so far was any indication she could certainly handle the last four.

She was wrong.

While her opponents were not weak. Individually, she could probably beat them one-on-one. However they were now taking her seriously. Cana was being attacked on all sides by three different mages each with a different magic, and even had the scrapes and bruises to prove it. If that wasn't enough these three actually knew how to work as a team.

Speaking of which-

"Stay still, you damned fairy! Denki bore (Electric volley)!" Cried out a mage with messy brown hair, as he shot multiple bolts of electricity at her, only for the card mage to evade behind a particularly large tree to avoid getting hit while catching her breath.

As she was about to draw more of her cards for a counter attack. She was startled by a rather deep voice from in front of her, "Chikyū yashi (Earth palm)!"

Rolling away out of reflex, Cana narrowly avoided being crushed by a huge, stone covered hand attached to a giant of a man, and instead watched his attack splinter the tree she had just been using for cover.

"Sorry, but we can't give you a chance to counteract." He said in a non-apologetic way.

"That's right! You've been proven to be a rather bothersome target! Tōriame no Aoi (Showers of Blue)!" shouted a different voice, belonging to a shorter dark mage with a bald head. A heartbeat later, blue streaks of water rained down on her, nearly striking her as she was only just able to dodge, and instead cutting into the ground, leaving small craters.

"Don't you guys know that women find persistence annoying?" She questioned mockingly as she prepared her magic. "Unmei no Yuru (Jolt of Fate)!" Yellow bolts of lightning were launched from the cards in her hand, forcing her opponents to dodge the attack, and creating a large dust cloud, from striking the ground.

"_Great the cloud should buy me time to get the next cards set up, and then –"_

"Funka (Eruption)." A calm voice cut through her thoughts, as she saw the ground beneath her to glow red for a second before it erupted in a small explosion from underneath her, and throwing her rather violently into a tree.

Blinking the stars from her head, Cana groaned as she felt her body protest to the pain that was subjected to it. She stood on shaky legs to see the last dark mage approaching her alongside the earth mage and water mage from before. "_Wait, wasn't there another one?" _She questioned only to get answered as an excruciating amount of pain shot through her body, eliciting a scream from her before falling forward on the ground.

"So bitch, how do like my Omoi hōden (Heavy Discharge)? It Kind of works like a taser, only it's a lot more painful and makes sure you stay aware." The electrical mage from earlier voice sneered down at her.

And indeed the young card mage could only make the barest of twitches as she lied on the ground. Cana rose her head shakily to glare at her assailants. "_Well since plan A didn't work it's time for plan B: Stall and make up plan B as I go along._"

"Just who the hell are you guys? And why the hell did you jump me?" she questioned angrily. "_Hopefully they're the monologue type and I can buy some time till I can move."_

She assumed it was the leader who spoke up, a rather pale man with short trimmed, black hair and onyx eyes that observed her with unbidden ill intent and anger. When he spoke Cana was honestly surprised that he spoke in a soft, gentlemanly manner, which greatly contradicted with his magic if it was anything to go by.

"I suppose we could indulge your question before we… Well, _indulge _ourselves." He said and Cana would've shuddered in revulsion if it weren't for her temporary paralysis. "You see little fairy, you managed to not only turn my little brother over to the rune knights, which I could tolerate, but you stalled my plans, which is unacceptable." Explained the dark mage, freely admitting his lack of care to his supposed sibling. "Honestly, I'm sorely tempted to reduce you to ashes with my Bakuha Maho (Blast Magic).

Oh, that would not be good for Cana, she preferred not being ashes.

Cana thought back to the previous few days, wondering who she could have done such a thing to, only to come up with the obvious answer. "That mage that I beat at Raymerce, the one that was attacking the town? That was your brother?"

"Yes he was and now because of you my little brother is in prison and I'll have to bust him out later, but I digress, I and a few of my guild members came to get even."

"Okay he's your brother I get it. But how did I 'stall your plans'?" she asked hoping to buy more time, as she tried moving her fingers. The dark mage growled in response.

"I assume you remember the large sum of money that was on my brother when you rendered him unconscious?" Cana did remember, she spent every bit of it on alcohol, and Damn, did that was some good booze.

"That was the money used to by the town and convert it into our new base for our guild. However because of you, we lost all our funds and have to start from scratch once more!" he said coming off with a sharp irritated tone. "Of course we could have taken it over by force if we wanted to, but that would just bring unwanted attention to ourselves."

It was obvious that a normal person would react differently in Cana's situation. However she was a Fairy Tail mage 'normal' doesn't really come with that position.

"Well, more like your dumbass brothers fault for having all that cash on him, which makes me wonder what your intelligence is. Ya'know, being related and all." She taunted only to get picked up harshly by the shoulder and slapped backhanded across the face hard enough to thrown back into a tree before sliding into a sitting position.

"Watch your tongue wench!" the dark mage spat out. "I should reduce you to smithereens, but that would be too quick for you!" After taking a rather long breath to calm himself, the apparent leader of the group turned around and began walking back to the road. "Instead I'll leave you in the very capable hands of my subordinates."

The remainder of the attackers began chuckling darkly, causing a shiver to run down Cana's spine. "_No. Not like this. I don't want to go down like this!"_, she thought desperately. She knew exactly what would most likely occur, and she was admittedly afraid of being taken advantage of in her paralyzed state. And despite the fact that she was only 16 she knew that she was already one of the most desirable women in the guild. Many a perverted looks let her know she was desirable.

"Well I guess we could take turns," the earth mage spoke up as he eyed Cana's paralyzed form.

"Alright, but I'm going first. And I'm going to have some of my own kind of fun." The one that had paralyzed her proclaimed. "If you got any problems with that, well too bad."

"Nah." Replied the third member of the group. "Just don't take so long will ya."

"Whatever." He replied sharply as electricity started to gather around his hand.

"Just so you know, fairy bitch, I'm going to **make **you enjoy this." The dark mage's voice sneered sadistically as he slowly walked towards her. "Cuz I know I will."

Cana's eyes began to moisten with unshed tears. She thought of her friends back at the guild, but mostly of Gidarts, her father, though he doesn't know or realize it.

"_And I'll never get to tell him." _She thought with closed eyes.

"I certainly hope you're a screamer, let's find out shall we?"

Cana didn't respond, opting to keep her eyes shut in a feeble attempt to brace for the pain that was about to ensue.

What she didn't expect was for the sound of a dull thud in front of her, followed by a new voice and the smell of ozone.

"Raimei Kanadzuchi (Thunderclap Hammer)!"

"What the –"

Whatever the dark mages were going to say was cut off by an explosion that not only resulted in a small tremor, but sounded very similar to a thunderclap, causing Cana to flinch at the unexpected noise.

Tentatively, the brunette opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure turning towards her. She idly noted the dust cloud behind him, as well as the newly scorched earth too. However she failed to continue her observation as he removed the hood of his cloak.

It was boy around her own age if she where to guess. With spiky short blue hair with blonde tips tied back into an equally spiky ponytail, sharp features that displayed little to no fat, and mesmerizing sky blue eyes. Cana didn't even notice the warmness of her cheeks as he offered her a hand with a small grin.

"Are you alright?" he asked staring right back at her.

All Cana could do was nod lamely, and wonder if, maybe her prayers were answered.

XxX

_Are you alright?_

Seriously? Did He really just ask that? Of course she wasn't alright, she was nearly violated by a bunch jabronis. But she could at least answer him.

Idly, he noticed that she was around his own age 16 maybe 17. With wavy brown hair tied back in a ponytail and large brown eyes, further enhanced by her long lashes. He couldn't help but notice her well-developed body especially around the chest area… Okay, so maybe she was 18? Damn in a few years she's gonna-

'Woops, bad thoughts…keep 'em reigned in while there's ass to kick.'

His continued observation paused at the emblem on her waist and rose an eyebrow at it.

'Huh. The Old man talked about Fairy Tail, apparently he was friends with the master and their pretty strong,' He mused to himself before refocusing back on the present.

"Oi! I asked if you're okay?" the young bluenette asked once more, waving his hand in front of the paralyzed girl's face, not at all noticing the reddening of her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah thanks for the assist." She snapped out of her daydream and responded quickly. Frowning to herself, she tried moving her arm. Seeing no movement she let out a frustrated sigh. "Crap, still paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" he questioned out loud. Ah, one of the guys he just blasted must have done it. Reaching over he rested a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at him warily before feeling a pulse of… numbness pass through her body?

"There. That should do it." The brunette looked up at him in question. "My old teacher would shoot lightning at me and the others… the bastard. So I came up with a way to fix the paralysis so that we could move… or we wouldn't be able to dodge all of his other attacks. I just took care of it, but you should wait a bit before moving till the numbness passes miss…"

"Cana. Cana Alberona." She supplied helpfully causing her savior to grin at her.

"Nice name, can't keep referring to you as cutie in my head." Cana lightly blushed at that. "I'm Edge Fulmen. So Cana, what ar-." Without even blinking, Edge scooped Cana up in a bridal carry and leaped out of the way as a boulder came soaring past them destroying the tree they were next to instead of its intended target. "Huh, I forgot about them." He muttered under his breath.

Looking towards the clearing, and trying to ignore just how toned Edge was underneath that cloak, Cana saw that the trio of dark mages were standing with tears in their clothes and some burns, within a blackened and torn up plane of earth.

Surveying the damage she also noticed that several trees looked as if they wore torn in half or had exploded. The card mage turned to regard her rescuer in a new light. '**He** did all that?' She was impressed, being in a guild full of mages that specialize in property damage she knew how judge one's strength by it.

'He must be at Natsu's level at least. Possibly even Mira's.'She thought solemnly. She looked back at Edge as she felt herself being set down against a tree. Edge just grinned at her, once again causing the alcohol lover's face to flush.

"Just sit tight Cana, it'll be over in a minute." He said before winking at her and turning to face their attackers. "All righty then, who's the first victim?"

"You fucker!" shouted the short electric magic user. "Who do you think you are, interrupting my fun?! Do you have any idea who we are! Huh?!" Ah, the first volunteer to be a sacrificial lamb. Now for some fun.

Edge simply stood there cracking his neck in preparation before deciding to answer the question, after all don't want to appear rude right?

"In order. I'm Edge Fulmen, the most kickass lightning mage you'll ever have the pleasure of seeing, and secondly I don't, and will, not give crap for who you are. However I thank you for volunteering."

"What the Hell are you talking about you blue haired little-."

"Senkō Keru (Flash Kick)."

"wha-."

In the span of a heartbeat, the blue haired mage disappeared in a flash of blue, reappearing directly in front of his target. The enemy mage didn't even get a chance to question where he went untill Edge's leg was encased in blue lightning and slammed directly into the poor target's chest, sending him crashing through the trees and into the land of unconsciousness.

"For being the first to get their ass handed to them."

Cana who was watching with rapt attention couldn't help but stare gob smacked at the arcs blue electricity that began pulsing from his body as he stared at his next opponents. 'Blue lightning? I've never heard of that before... And damn, did he sent that guy flying, just who the heck is he?'

Edge just grinned wolfishly at the remaining dark mages, taking notice of how they were tensed and glancing at each other, conveying silent messages on what strategy to use against him. Well can't have them coming up with a plan that might beat him. Not that it'd help in all reality.

"Hey, are gonna attack me or are you going to continue making not-so-discreet glances at each other like a pair of lovers? Wait, that's it isn't you two are lovers aren't you?!" The accusation was met with looks of shock and revulsion, Cana had burst in a fit of snickering. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, love is free after all. But what about that guy I knocked out? Was he another life partner, or was he just there to help spice up the relationship?" He questioned innocently, ignoring the growing killing intent being emitted by the two dark mages, and instead listened to Cana's laughter, it sounded nice. Now for the Kill.

Shifting his feet so that one was slightly behind the other, back tilted oh so slightly, and right index finger pointed in an exaggerated manner, he exclaimed in his most 'ah-ha' tone possible. "I get it now! You guys are probably not evil at all! You guys are just _misunderstood,_ and wanted a place to call home with others that swing that way right?"

Edge could have sworn he heard a snapping sound, and took that as sign of success in pissing them off. Now, one might think provoking enemies is not a good thing to do. However his master had taught him and his fellow students that an angry opponent is a moronic opponent. By angering them they are more likely to make a mistake that can and will be exploited by them. So, His teacher trained them how to piss people off.

They had more or less turned it into a freakin' martial art.

On a side note, Cana was no longer paralyzed or numb, and could move on her own power. However she incapacitated due to laughing so hard that she couldn't get up.

"That's it! You're dead!" The two dark mages exclaimed in unison.

"Iwa Nami/Aoi Kazui (Rock Wave/Blue Flood)!" Shouting their spells respectively, the large earth mage released a torrent of rocks and mud, while the shorter water mage unleashed a wave of navy blue water. Raido didn't move an inch as the attacks charged at him, and soon the spells reached their target, creating a large explosion of water and mud.

"Ha. That'll teach the little shit." The bald mage spoke up a satisfied smirk on his features, while the earth mage simply nodded.

However Cana just stared at the place Edge had been. 'That couldn't have been all it took to beat him. He seems like the kind that would be **way** harder to put down.'

And she'd be correct.

The sound of clapping came from the smoke disrupting the dark mages from there delusional victory, while Cana smirked with an expression that said 'knew it'.

"Congratulations!" Edge's voice carried through the dust cloud, as he stepped out to reveal himself no longer wearing a cloak, and instead a gray sleeveless shirt, worn out pants, and a necklace resembling a lightning bolt. There was also a black lightning bolt tattoo that wrapped around his right bicep like an armband. "You guys ruined my cloak."

Edge halted his clapping and stretched his arms backwards, curling is fingers as if to grasp something, and bent his knees slightly with one foot in front of the other in a mock sprinter stance. Cana felt his magic power rise as blue lightning shrouded his hands with arcs of electricity dancing around his arms. Then his smirk stretched into a savage grin and spoke in a tone that Cana likened to that of a predator talking to its prey.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, ne?"

And that was all the warning the dark mages got as he rocketed forward in a blue blur of crackling energy. The dark mages could do nothing as he shot his arms forward, striking them in the chest with the force of thunder.

"Sōraijuu Shō (Twin Lighting Beast Palm)!"

The results were awe worthy to say the least.

The moment he struck, bursts of blue lightning shot through their bodies as arcs of electricity danced around them, creating a beautiful, yet terrifying display of power, before launching the two mages into the air with a powerful pulse of lightning, hurling them into the trees causing them to slump to the ground unconscious and undignified.

Cana just stood there, mouth agape, as Edge began walking back towards her. "So how was that? Am I awesome or what?" He grinned cockily as he strode forward.

Cana merely shook her head at his attitude, "Gotta admit that was pretty impressive. I've never even heard of a blue lightning magic."

"Durr." He deadpanned, "I'm not your run off the mill lightning mage." He once again paused in thought before speaking up once more. "So... When I got here, you were kinda in deep shit before I sent the Asshats flying. So what? Did you piss 'em off or someth-"

"Bakuhatsu (Explosion)!"

No one saw it coming, no one could've seen it coming. Cana could only watch with wide eyes as her rescuer was practically engulfed in a pure blast of hell fire. 'wha-'

"I guess the saying is true, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Came the smooth voice to Cana's right.

Turning to the source of the voice, cards drawn, the brunette saw the leader of the dark mages had returned, Cana began snarling. "You sonuva-"

"Please like I care for the opinion of trash like you." He said dismissing whatever insults she had to offer. "I thought it was strange to hear sounds of fighting, and look what I found."

"Bastard!" Cana was understandably distraught, she had been beaten, then saved, and then her savior had been blown up by this asshole. So yes she was very upset she tried launching several cards at him, only for them to detonate with a wave of his hand.

"Well now that he's out of the way," He began raising his hand glowing a yellowish white, "You can just disappear from the world." He beginning to release a spell that reduce her to ashes, the same one he used to dispose of that interloper. He would have succeeded too if not for the sudden pain erupting from his arm. Like it was being slowly crushed by a steel press of some kind. Looking towards his arm he saw another hand holding it in an unrelenting vice. Eyes widening as he saw who the arm belonged to and was properly caught off guard as his attacker's other fist crashed into his stomach launching him backwards a good meter or two before he began coughing and spitting as air was forced from his body.

Coughing some more, the blast mage glared at the figure with barely restrained anger and surprise. "Y-you." Was all he managed to get out before he began to regurgitate his lunch again. Damn, he had a mean right hook.

"Me." Standing in all his glory was Edge, his clothes were now reduced to rags, but other than being slightly singed he was unharmed. "Oi, Fairy mage! Can you heal? Cause if so you may want to treat your wounds."

Cana let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 'Yeah. I'm definitely taking this guy out for a drink.' And she was going to make him pay. You don't worry damsels like that Damnit. She began rummaging through her, surprisingly undamaged, satchel for a healing potion she purchased a few days earlier for such an occasion as this.

While Cana was healing, the blue haired lightning user just looked at the downed man with a distinct lack of emotion, analyzing his opponent's movements and emotions as he shakily rose to his feet. "You're weak." Edge spoke in a rather blunt manner, as though it was a fact of life rather than his own assessment. Cana blinked at that unexpected remark as did the enemy mage. Though not a second later the, still nameless, dark mage apparently took exception to that.

"YOU DARE SAY I'M WEAK!" He shouted angrily, spit flying from his mouth like a rabid animal.

"Well yeah," The lightning mage replied as he cleaned his ear with his pinky. "You struck me after I finished dealing with the three stooges. With my back turned and a clear shot. Then, you took said shot, expecting me to at least be a little winded and unable to properly defend myself." He explained while flicking whatever he found in his ear away. "Huh. I guess that makes you a coward as well," He added as an afterthought.

Cana listened to the logic he stated, and had to agree that it made a great deal of sense. Looking back on her fight, the blast mage had the other six members of his group attack her until she was backed into a corner before attacking her, and even then he didn't incapacitate her. She was brought out of her musing when a scream of frustration had torn itself from the enraged villain.

"Coward? Do you know who I am? I am-" The dark mage was snarling out, but Edge had cut him off before he could continue.

"Yeeeaaaaah ~ I'm gonna stop you right there. You see, I don't really care who you are. I try to make it a policy to not learn the names of people I don't like. It's a waste of brain cells you know? But if you don't like 'Coward' I could go back to calling you 'Weakling'?" he supplied helpfully.

"Weak? I'll show you WEAK!" He shouted as he raised both his hands. "DIE! Sōdai Retsu Matsuri (Grand Rupture Festival)!"

Suddenly a chain of explosions were launched from his hands towards the bluenette kicking up blasts of wind, and chunks of earth, forcing Cana to shield her eyes for protection.

After a good three minutes of explosions, the blast mage had halted in his explosions panting for breath, the attack apparently took a lot out of him. "There. Let's see you call me weak from smithereens." He breathed out.

"Weeaak~" Came a familiar voice behind him. Quickly, he spun around to face the source of voice, only to feel the force of a freight train smash his face in, courtesy of Edge's fist, breaking his nose with a loud, echoing crunch.

Even Cana winced as the sound of breaking bone and cartilage echoed throughout the clearing.

The unnamed dark mage quickly scrambled backwards and back onto his feet, looking up he saw Edge standing in front of him, a small pleasant looking smile on his face. Edge just looked at him for a moment before smiling even wider, while the dark mage was suddenly filled with inexplicable dread, "So yeah, I'm going to kick your ass now." Oh. That's why.

Before anyone could even blink, Edge had once more disappeared in a flash of blue sparks and was directly face to face with to his target a split second later a feral grin on his face, and his hand encased in blue electricity similar to his earlier attack.

"Now you fly. Raijuu Shō (Lightning Beast Palm)!" With a good deal of power, Edge struck him straight in the stomach in the form of an uppercut sending him a good several meters into the air. However, Edge wasn't finished. Launching himself into upwards, he appeared right next to the blast magic user, fist cocked back with an aura of blue lightning wrapped around it like a second skin. "And now you fall. Raiken (Lightning Fist)!" bringing his fist down hard, the suspended mage was sent hurling towards the ground, blue sparks of energy wrapped around him to resemble some sort of electrical comet before shaking the ground with his impact, creating a small, but decent sized crater as well.

Edge calmly landed in a crouch, after making sure that he was knocked out, He stood abruptly glancing around the clearing. "Anyone else hiding about for the chance at a sneak attack?" his answer was met with silence and sweat drops from Cana, "...No one? Okay, cool."

Satisfied that no one else was around he turned to face Cana, who by now was walking towards him. She appeared to be debating something internally before shaking her head and sticking her hand forward with a wide smile. "Let's try this again. Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail mage." She introduced herself, Edge matched her smile and shook the offered hand, taking note of the strength behind the grip. "Edge Fulmen. Unemployed Vagrant." He said with humor, getting an amused expression for his introduction.

"Thanks for the help earlier, I was fighting them for a while before you came along. Thanks for that." She said honestly. "But if you don't mind me asking, if you're not part of a guild what are you doing out here? Not that I'm ungrateful, just wondering." She questioned with her head slightly tilted, her ponytail bouncing at the action.

"Well," He began scratching his right cheek sheepishly. "I got lost."

Cana blinked. "You got lost?"

"Yup!" He chirped in reply and shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'.

Cana dismissed it, she was used to odd happenings at her guild. "So How di-"

She was cut off from further inquiry as a low rumble sounded throughout the area resembling something akin to a large beast of prey growling. Cana already had her cards out for whatever beast was lurking, only to her it once more right next to her. Turning towards it she was treated to the sight of a sheepish, slightly embarrassed Edge holding his stomach as it released another growl. She couldn't help it, she giggled at him, making Edge pout and mockingly glare at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, I haven't eaten in like three days, give me a freakin' break. I need food." He shivered as a breezed drifted through the area, causing the young lightning mage to take notice of his current attire, or rather, the lack of. "And I need new clothes."

When Cana's giggling dissolved, she spoke up. "Alright, how about we head to the nearest town? We can talk over some food, you sound like you could use some." Cana didn't even try to hide her amusement. The image obviously powerful mage dispatched four dark mages in a matter of minutes, was shattered by a groaning stomach. "It's the least I could do for your help."

"My, my." He spoke with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "How bold of you. Already asking me out for a date?"

The sixteen year old brunette merely rose an eyebrow, while slowly matching his grin with one of her own. Well, if he wants to play that game…

"Well I might as well," She purred out, taking one delicate finger and drawing circles on his chest, "After all you did save me, shouldn't I show some appreciation to my hero?" she questioned the most innocent-yet-totally not innocent way, before walking off with an extra sway to her hips.

Edge just stared after her, mouth slightly open before it shifted into a grin that was close to splitting his face, before following after her. Oh yeah… this girl was definitely a fun one. Hopefully, she wasn't prone to being attacked by other mages and such...

Ah. Who was he kidding, she'd probably still be fun if she was being attacked by a whole goddamn guild.

* * *

**Okay, the chapter is done! Yay!**

**It took me about a week between classes and studying, but I am satisfied.**

**Please, kindly review and offer suggestions or constructive criticisms. Flaming will be ignored and redirected.**

**And now I must fly! The scent of home cooked hamburgers beckons to me.**

**So yeah, Kokujo Out.**


	2. The Art of Making Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now would I?**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Art of Making Friends

It was roughly an hour before Cana and Edge found a town to stop at, during which the later learned how Cana had gotten into the mess she had found herself in. Edge was actually impressed with her, being able to fend off several dark mages for as long as she had was quite something. Of course she hadn't come out unscathed, she was nearly beaten and violated, so it was no surprise if she was uncomfortable a bit, no matter how much she tried to hide it. He really hoped it was a passing thing, because Cana seemed like a good person.

As they made their way down the road, they made idle conversation. Edge learned that Cana, despite her appearance and age, was an avid drinker. However the amount that she claimed to be able to drink was skeptical. He also could tell the sixteen year old mage was burdened by something, not sure what, but he knew better than to ask. The card mage turned out to be a very curious person, of course that might be just because he saved her. The blue haired lightning mage had made sure to not mention some parts of his past, as well as who his teacher is. Instead, Edge regaled her with tales of his training and his fellow students and pseudo brothers, even if they were downplayed.

No need to traumatize the girl.

Meanwhile, Cana studied her new companion. She was actually surprised with how well they got along, considering they just met. It was like they were already friends before they ever met, and just seemed to click with each other. She learned that he was an open, if a little guarded, person. She understood of course everyone had their own secrets, she knew that, though she found herself extremely curious what these 'brothers', Kaizan and Sora, of his were like, as well as the identity of the 'Sadistic bastard of an old man' that was his teacher. She also found out that he gets lost easily in new places when she questioned why he was with her.

This earned an amused laugh from Cana, prompting Edge to pout, which in turn only made her giggle at him a more.

Yet, despite his childish behavior he was strong. She knew that from the way he handled those dark mages from earlier, and even if she hadn't saw that, she would've known due to the way he carried himself. He probably could've ended the entire thing in a second, if the speed he displayed earlier was anything to go by, and Cana knew why he didn't. She could tell that he was the type to enjoy a good fight. It was in the way he walked and fought,also as a mage of Fairy Tail, she could just tell. After all her guild loved to roughhouse and go wild. Hell, even Levi, the shy little book mage, liked to get in brawl once in a while.

Eventually, they found a fairly large town called Onten, where Cana immediately began her search for booze. It was put on hold when they got multiple questioning looks from the crowd, reminding them of Edge's current attire. The lightning magic user's clothing consisted of some burnt and scuffed pants, and a worn pair of boots. Both of which were fine, but his shirt was worn out, torn, and singed to the point where he might as well be shirtless. Due to this his trained body had out for the world to see catching the attention of many females that were eyeing him with some lust that actually made Edge slightly uncomfortable, however that wasn't the scary part. He was receiving the same looks from a few men.

Cue shudder.

It took some effort, but he managed to convince his card wielding companion to get him some clothes. He heard her mumble something like, 'Well there goes my eye-candy', before acquiescing his desire for a shirt.

So now the two mages find themselves in a relatively quiet bar, Cana was sipping at her beer in a practiced manner, while Edge, who was now wearing a white hoodie with a blue hood and sleeves, was content to fill his stomach with as much food as he could afford with the money he pillaged from the dark mages he had defeated.

When the rune knights had come to apprehend them, Edge had claimed that the money had been 'accidently' destroyed by his magic. Cana didn't seem to care, as long as it meant more money for beer.

"So…" Cana was the first to speak up during the time they had been drinking and eating, respectively. "What now?"

Edge rose an eyebrow at the question before gulping down the last of his meal. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do now?" She seemed unsure about something as she spoke. "You're an independent mage right?" He nodded at the question. "So are you going to join a guild, or something? What's the plan?" She didn't know why she wondering. She supposed it might have to do with the fact that he had saved her from something that most, if not all women, fear. There's also the fact that despite the fact they had only known each other for a day, they got along like they'd been friends since forever, and Cana didn't like it when she couldn't see her friends.

It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he was strong, kind, and sporting a healthy eight pack under that hoodie. Nothing to do with that at all.

Oblivious to Cana's less than innocent thoughts, Edge was actually contemplating the question. To be honest, he never really thought that far ahead. He was not a thinker, he was a man of action! The thinking gig was more Kaizan's speed, but Cana did have a point, what exactly was he going to do?

He thought about joining a guild, but he just wasn't too sure. His master had respected Fairy Tail and it's mages, however if he joined he would be under the authority of the Magic Council, which according to his teacher was just a bunch of senile, crabby, old guys that would sooner blame others than fix the problems. Feh, politicians.

But still, he was kind of tired of being alone for the past year since his master passed away, Kaizan and Sora went their separate ways on journeys of their own. Sure they had promised to meet again, but when would that happen?

"Hey Cana," He inquired. "What's Fairy Tail like? The Old Man talked about you guys occasionally, but I don't know much about it."

Cana then gained a smile that seemed a mix of fondness and wry. "Fairy Tail… is like a family." She downed the rest of her alcohol, before continuing. "We're friends, comrades, brothers, and sisters, all at the same time. We get into fights with each other all the time. Heh. Most of those get so out of hand, it's amazing that we haven't flattened Magnolia Town," They had already flattened parts of it. "One thing we specialize in is property damage you know, if it weren't for the fact that we're so damn good at our job, the Council would've probably disbanded us by now," She somehow appeared both sheepish and proud at the same time. "But yeah, Fairy Tail is home." She finished with a genuine smile of fondness that somehow lit up the entire bar, and caused Edge's cheeks to darken.

Damn pretty girls and their heartfelt smiles.

As Edge listened to her speak like that about her guild, he couldn't help but form a small smile of his own. Cana loved her guild, that much was obvious, and it seemed that despite the amount of destruction they caused, they were good people.

'Actually…' Edge thought to himself. 'That's most likely why sensei liked them.'

Looking over at Cana he cleared his throat, bringing her out of her nostalgia. "Well, I guess that's it then." He stated.

Cana's eyes snapped to meet his so quickly that Edge was worried she would snap her neck. "Seriously, you'll join?" cause honestly, that would be awesome in her own opinion.

Edge just held up his hand to stop her from getting ahead of herself. "Uh. No actually, I'm only going to check it out, to see if I _maybe_ want to join."

Cana then did something that perhaps every single living, hot-blooded male that wasn't blind feared, yet couldn't look away from. She pouted.

The 16-year-old girl's bottom lip was pushed out, while the top lip was tucked away ever so slightly. Her head was tilted downward, just a fraction of an inch, giving the impression of a child being chastised. Her large chocolate orbs gazed up towards him and shined with an odd light that just drew him in, and made him want to do whatever she wants.

"S-so you won't join our guild?" Her voice, oh god her voice was quivering with a compelling sadness as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

"I didn't say that," the bluenette exclaimed. "I'm just not sure I want to join a guild at all!" that seemed to only backfire on him she further shrunk into herself. "It's just that I've been an independent mage for a long time, but I'm sure that once I see Fairy Tail myself I'll be begging to join!" And with that declaration, it was like flipping a switch. Gone was the dejected someone-just-kicked-her-puppy aura, replaced by a bright megawatt smile as the card mage grabbed his hand and dragged him off to who knows where.

Edge only blinked as he found himself being led by the brunette, he had no idea what just happened, and his gut was telling him he was better off not knowing.

Seriously, what the hell?

It was also at this point that Edge remembered the Old Man saying that all women possess a powerful mind controlling magic instinctively, and that it's capable of contorting the wills of even the strongest of men caught by it. They would instantly became slaves to the whims of the casters victims, unable to counter or break free of it.

Is that what just happened?

"Oi! Cana you forgot to pay for the food."

XxX

After lunch and Edge's declaration to join Fairy Tail they made their way to a train station, and managed to get tickets for a four hour trip to magnolia town. Once they got a cabin they talked for a while, Cana telling him about different jobs she took since her career a mage started. Likewise, Edge told Cana about his training, similar job requests he went on, and different fiascos that he and his pseudo brothers got themselves into.

"So let me get this straight," Cana's voice was worried and tinged with bemusement, not at all surprising after what she had just heard. "Your teacher, had the brilliant idea to throw both you and your brothers into a vulcan infested chasm with your magic sealed?" At Edge's nod she continued, "And not only that you were only eight years old, He did it with the excuse being to 'toughen you pansies up'?" Another nod. "Yeah… either your bullshiting me, or your teacher was a sadistic bastard."

Edge chuckled at her expression and the rather accurate description of his teacher. "It would be of the later." The Old Man was pretty intense when it came to well… anything really, "He would go full throttle at whatever he did, The old bastard was an all-or-nothing kind of guy, he would say, and I quote _'If you're gonna do something, give it everything you got, and you probably won't end up as a half-assed pussy like most people.'_" He snorted, remembering the attempt at 'imparting his wisdom', "Still, He may have been an ass of grand proportions but he, Sora, and Kaizan were like family."

Cana smiled at that, Edge seemed like a nice guy and despite the many insults he incorporated into his description of his teacher and fellow students, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that he cared for them, if the small smile on his face was anything to go by.

Cana took a good look at him wearing that smile, and found herself fighting hard to keep a blush off her face. He was pretty good looking, sharp features that where only enhanced by those blue eyes that appeared to glow depending on his mood. His hair, short it may be, seemed untamable, only kept in place by tying it back. Looking back on the fight she imagined the muscles under his clothes the way they were slim yet powerful, like a lithe predator of some sort that just-

'Whoa, whoa, Whoa! Calm down girl. You just met this guy and he saved you, but that's no reason to start acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!' She mentally berated herself. 'I mean, so what if he rescued you, and is strong, has a decent personality, good looks, and muscles… oh god those muscles…'

Ladies and gentlemen, the hormones of a budding sixteen year old girl. Fun right?

Due to Cana's rather non G-rated thoughts, she didn't notice that the object of said thoughts had been trying to gain her attention for quite a bit now. Cana was just sitting there staring off into space with a small dusting of pink on her face. "Cana…hey Cana… Caaana! Oi woman, free beer!"

That snapped her out of it apparently. "Wha-where-what." She looked around before noting the actually lack of her favorite things before looking at Edge questioningly. "What is it?"

Edge raised an eyebrow before answering, "That's what I want to know, you were in your own little world when I was trying to ask you something. Whats got you thinkin' so hard?"

The young brunette flushed prettily before calming herself down. "It's nothing. What's your question?"

The lightning mage just stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging, it's not like he'd try to grill her. "I was just wandering what the guild master was like."

Cana paused for a bit. It was a legitimate question for a maybe future guild member to ask, so why not? She then gathered her thoughts trying to figure out how to describe the guild's rather eccentric leader. "Well, master Makarov is strong, like really strong, one of the Ten Wizard Saints in fact, but you'd never guess it just meeting him. He's kind, and is always ready give others a second chance. He's more like a perverted grandpa than a master now that I think about it." The card mage smiled a little remembering the silly old man that helped her when she first joined the guild. "To him, we aren't really members of a guild, but rather part of a family, and he sees us as his children." She rested her cheek against her left hand with a sigh. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Edge looked at the girl with a small unnoticeable blush, 'Damn that smile is gorgeous.' He thought before hearing her question. "Ah well, apparently my teacher met the master of Fairy Tail and held a good amount of respect for him, and respect coming from the Old Man is like finding water in a desert." Which was true his teacher was known for extreme lack of respect he could count on hand the amount of people he respected. Hell, it was a damn miracle he was at least cordial with any figure of authority.

Cana took that moment to ask her own question she was now even more curious to know. "So who is your teacher anyway? When you talked about him you only called him 'Old Man', 'teacher', or 'Sensei', along with a lot of swearing and insults I have never even heard of. Was he a famous mage or what?"

Edge's face gained a smirk at the last question. "Oh I don't know… would you call Suzano the King of Storms somebody famous?" He let out a laugh at her expression, dinner sized eyes with her mouth hung open in a perfect 'O', and stunned into silence. Classic.

Not that he could blame her, his sensei was pretty well known. It was said he wielded multiple forms of wind, water, and lightning magic, and combining them all into his own form of magic that is said to be able to destroy and rearrange landscapes, Arashi Maho (Storm Magic). He has fought and defeated the strongest of mages, both light and dark, and come out on top. He was never part of a guild, but was rumored to have fought and end a three way guild war once. If Edge was taught by him, it explained why he was so strong.

And Edge would know. He got trained by the man… meaning he got his ass torn apart by those same godforsaken storms.

Still chuckling at her expression, the lightning mage reached over with a single finger and closed her mouth with it, "Cana my dear, if you aren't trying to catch flies, you might want keep your mouth closed."

She then frowned, Edge would keep referring to his pseudo family in past tense. "Hey Edge, you keep talking about them as if they are gone, are they…" she trailed off unsure how to finish the sentence, or even why she would even ask that question.

Edge's smile just became more melancholy and his eyes lost a bit of her luster. "Yeah…the Old Man passed away a while back." He spoke softly, "me, Sora, and Kaizan went on our own journeys, I have no clue where they are." Now he thought about it Kaizan would be somewhere in the middle of the sea somewhere and Sora would have hitchhiked to another continent by now. "It's one of the reasons why I'm thinking of joining a guild. Cuz it's not that fun on your own, ya know?"

Cana nodded, she did indeed know, it was actually one of the main reasons some of the people at Fairy Tail ended up there. Everyone at the guild had some form of baggage no matter how small, and she could tell there was a lot more to Edge's past then he lets on, but she would respect his privacy.

Edge stretched his arms out before lying his full length on his seat, "Well… Imma gonna sleep now, wake me up when we get there please?" and like that, his eyes closed and he drifted off into dreamland.

Cana watched his breathing even out as her new friend slept, before chuckling to herself and turning to watch the blurring landscape, idly wondering what Edge was dreaming about.

XxX

Dream/Flashback

_It was raining outside that day._

_Within a large cabin in mountains, three boys stood around a bed that rested a man they had each learned from for years. On the bed lied a rather large man, maybe 6 feet in height, shaggy black hair with an unkempt beard, both with flecks of silver befitting his age. His charcoal black eyes that usually reflected his strength, still did, displayed hints of tiredness that had never been seen before._

_This was Suzano, the King of Storms, S-class independent mage. And all around badass. _

_A slightly younger Edge stood at end of the bed that his teacher rested on. Frozen in shock at what the strongest man he'd ever known had just said. Next to him his fellow students and brothers in all but blood weren't faring any better. _

_To his right stood Kaizan, a slim red haired boy with purple eyes and slightly pale skin that was paler than normal because of the grim news. To his left was Sora, the eldest of the three, standing a bit taller than his brothers with blue eyes and shaggy black hair under a white beanie._

"_W-What are talking about you Old bastard?" Edge broke the shocked silence with a shaky voice, "You're not dying. You're too much of a stubborn bastard to die." _

"_Tch. Disrespectful brat," sitting himself up to look at each of his students, "I'm dying, been dying for a while now, but my time his coming soon, so… yeah, thought you should know."_

_Kaizan's eye twitched at the very Suzano-like speech, "Sensei… if you had knew for some time, why didn't you tell us sooner?" He had an idea why and he already knew what the Storm king's response would be._

"…_Because I didn't want to hear yer bitchin' for four months… like I'm hearing it now." Of course he would say that._

_Sora's usually slit eyes were open at this time, showing just how serious this is,"Old man this is serious crap your starting to throw at us, if this a joke, knock it off."_

_Suzano glared at his protégés. "Damn brats, do you really think I would mess with you like that. After all I taught you, you'd think you'd respect me more than that." This earned a deadpan response from each of them._

_Sora: "You threw me off a cliff to 'get a feel for the wind'."_

_Kaizan: "You made me fight a sea monster after tossing me into the ocean."_

_Edge: "You collapsed a cave you put me in, trapping me 200 feet below surface for shits and giggles."_

_Tic marks began popping up at the accusations, "Whatever! You each were made stronger for it, so who cares?" then he sighed, which snapped the three from the traumatizing memories of their training. Suzano doen't sigh, he never sighed. "Look. You little bastards are closest things to sons I've ever had, and I'm proud to make that claim, so listen to me before I kick the bucket, you little shitstains."_

_Wow. An honest compliment between some insults. That's the highest kind of praise you'd ever get from this guy._

_Taking a deep breath he began, "I found each of you and raised as best as I could, I know and freely admit that I was a bit of a bastard at times, but still I care for each one of ya as my own." He paused to collect himself before continuing, "Listen up you three. Sora, for the love of God, focus a bit more and try…_try_…not to piss anyone important off with that annoying attitude of yours… Actually only do that if you know you can beat them. Kaizan… man up goddammit! You are strong, so quit bemoaning your lack of strength like a woman! Edge don't be such a hothead, you got a good head on your shoulders so if you actually use it you just might develope a fraction of awesomeness that I have!"_

_Edge immediately took exception to that, "Oi, Fuck you, you half dead bastard!"_

"_Fuck _you_, you snot nosed brat!"_

"_Weren't you supposed to be dying? Hurry it up!"_

"_Gladly! Then I won't have to look at your ugly mugs and I'll be surrounded by sexy virgin angels!"_

"_I hope you go to Hell then!"_

"_Even better, sexy she-devil succubi will have less inhibitions than angels!" _

_And after that there was silence until, "…Why do you have to die, Old man?"_

_Suzano sighed before lying back down, "It's just how the world works kid. It obviously couldn't handle my awesome sexy badassness and decided it was my time." Hah. Egotistical to the end. "This is my last order to you three." _

_All three focused on their teacher, caretaker, and father figure for what may be his last words._

"_Find your own paths," He said. "Find your own happiness, make it yours, and let nobody or nothing take it away." His breath started to become ragged as he continued speaking. "Live long, kick ass, and I swear to god if you guys are virgins when you die I will kill you for the shame that would bring me in the afterlife."_

_Hours later the Storm King passed away, His death during a hurricane that didn't stop for days._

XxX

"..dge. Edge wake up!"

"Huh- wha." The lightning mage grumbled, while awakening. "Cana what is it?" he drowsily asked.

"We're here, sleepy head." Already? Man that was short train ride, or a long nap. "Come on, get up so I can take you to the guild."

"Alright, alright…" he responded lazily. 'Find my own happiness, eh?' He thought as he followed the lovely card mage out.

'Maybe I will, you old bastard." He thought to his deceased teacher's spirit.

XxX

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Edge just looked at the building that served as Fairy Tail's headquarters. He guessed it looked nice at least. The guild hall was a large building with red roof tiles and an orange banner with the guild's symbol displayed proudly on the front. Now that he thought about it it kinda looks like a fairy with a tail…oh. Fairy with a tail. Fairy Tail. Ha.

To be honest, he was a little disappointed. He was expecting a castle, or a castle-like building at least.

Next to him, Cana stood watching his reaction towards the building in amusement as his expression shifted from analytical to satisfied, to slight disappointment, before finally settling on acceptance. "Well?" She eventually spoke up, and gestured to the door, "Are you going to go in?" she was grinning. Not in an "I'm excited for my new friend to see my guild" way, but a "This is going to be hilarious" kind of way.

Whatever, he was curious about this place anyway. Shrugging to himself, he opened the door, "What the Hell!" and immediately ducked a chair soaring past him like a missile. Looking up he saw Cana snickering to herself at the startled expression on his face. "Seriously Cana, what the hell was that?!"

Still appearing amused, the card mage chuckled while pointing towards the still open door, "That was Fairy Tail."

Looking to where she was pointing, Edge saw what could be the most visual definition of chaos he would ever witness. Tables, chairs, and human bodies were being thrown all over the place as a massive brawl took place in the guild. He saw magic being used, multiple sounds of furniture breaking, and some of the fighters were unconscious and still moving! How the hell did he not hear that racket from outside?

Not turning his eyes away from the brawl he spoke up, "Cana, you didn't mention how violent this guild is…" this was not roughhousing. This was borderline gladiator cage fighting.

Cana merely raised an eyebrow, "I did say that we got into fights with each other a lot, didn't I?" she then walked in before looking over her shoulder, "You're not scared by a little brawl are ya?"

"Hell no." Was the quick reply, as he followed the card mage into the chaos. Question his bravery like that will she? "I'm just a bit surprised is all." In fact, he was rather excited at the prospect of joining the fray and- wait was that a flash of soft skin he spotted? So even the ladies are throwing it down in there? Awesome.

Maneuvering throughout the room with practiced ease, Cana made her way towards the bar (the apparent neutral ground throughout all the fighting, as it was miraculously undamaged) and stopped in front of a rather short old man who was drinking rather depressingly as he observed the destruction being ensued.

Edge wondered why they were heading towards him, "Hey master!" oh that's why.

Really? This drunk, short, old man was the master of Fiore's top guild?

The supposed master turned to see Cana walking towards him with a young man he had never seen before but seemed familiar for some reason… putting that thought to the side for now he acknowledged the young mage with a beaming smile, "Cana! It's good to see you! I thought you would be back before now, so I was a bit worried that something had happened."

Cana scoffed in mock haughtiness, "Please. As if anything could keep me down for long." Upon hearing a snort behind her she turned to see her new companion merely gazing at her with a raised eyebrow, "Weeell…" she said sheepishly, "something kinda _did _happen, but this guy here-" she said pulling Edge in front of the short master, "-helped me out."

Figuring it was time to introduce himself, the lightning mage decided to start off simple, "Yo. Kind of a wild place you got here."

The old man simply laughed at the true statement, "That it is my boy!" taking a swig of his drink he continued. "So, you helped Cana out? You have my thanks then. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to any of my children." He said in complete seriousness.

Edge just chuckled sheepishly, "Ah, it's no biggy, I couldn't just leave her alone like that ya'know."

Cana then interjected, "Anyway, Master, Edge is thinking about joining us. Why don't you two go talk about that?" she then took her own seat at the bar, "and while you're doing that I'll be getting reacquainted with my barrel."

Makarov merely shrugged before finishing off his drink, and hopping down, "follow me. We'll talk business in my office." And with that he walked away.

Edge nodded, it sounded reasonable, no reason to talk about joining a guild with bodies, and chairs flying. "Sure old man. Later Cana." Getting a small salute in reply she continued to chug her barrel of alcohol. Wow she could really pack it away.

Shaking his head he followed the master, once inside the old man jumped over his desk to take his seat, he then gestured towards the chair in front of him for Edge to do the same.

"So! My name is Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail." Ah right, introductions. "and you are…?"

"Edge Fulmen, awesome lightning mage, and all around badass." In his own humble opinion anyway. Makarov merely chuckled at the self-given titles, before turning his attention back to the youngster.

Now that he actually got a good look at him. The boy appeared to be in his mid-teens with dark blue hair tied into a short spiky pony tail, and storm grey eyes. Makarov was sure he had never laid eyes on the young man before, so why did he seem so familiar to him?

Tired of the stare down, Edge spoke up, "Eh? I know that I'm a handsome bastard old man but I would really prefer it if a woman is staring at me."

Recoiling from the accusation, Makarov calmed himself down. He was constantly around disrespectful brats 24/7 he could handle this little smartass, "Sorry my boy, it's just you seem familiar to me. Have we met?"

Well, that's one way to get the conversation going, "No, but my teacher knew you." This got a raised eyebrow from the guild master, "He referred to you as…what was it? Super shorty midget?" and now Edge could find it an appropriate nickname.

Makarov face faulted on his desk at the old nickname. Only one person had ever called him that, so that would mean…"Your teacher was that old bastard Suzano? As in, he trained you?" At Edge's nod he continued, "And you're still alive! With a functioning body at well?" he asked incredulously.

Huh. So his old teacher was known to be a sadistic outside of training as well? Not surprising.

"There were a few close calls," every single day. "So about me joining the guild?" the lightning mage asked, hoping to take the conversation away from his training…he really didn't want to relive those memories.

"Right. So you want to join my guild?" he asked with a cold voice. Gone was the silly old man and in his place was Makarov Dreyar, Guild master of the strongest guild in fiore, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. "Do you have any ill intent towards my guild?" He asked with a voice filled with that something that only powerful people possessed. A voice filled with equal amounts of authority and steel.

Holy shit this barely four foot tall old man was actually pretty intimidating. Edge quickly shook his head, "Will you protect this guild with your life?" Edge nodded, really freaked out by the sudden waves of power being emitted from the diminutive old man.

After a moment of silence Makarov shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, alright you can join." And like that the tense atmosphere completely vanished causing Edge to face fault on the floor.

"What the hell!?" the guild master seemed to take great amusement at the questioning outburst. "Like, that's it?"

"Yep!"

"No test, or anything? No task to complete?"

"Nope!" the master than reached into his desk to withdraw some paper and a stamp, "Truth is, at Fairy Tail, we are willing to take just about anybody in, but because we are seen as the strongest guild everyone seems to think that you have pass some kind of ridiculous test to join. It's one of the reasons that not many people pursue the idea of joining our guild." He explained.

That actually makes sense, a strong guild meant that strong mages joined it, so there had to be some kind of rite of passage to join. Apparently not. Edge wasn't sure what to expect, but he expected to have to do something that was required to join.

"If it's that easy than what was all the intimidation for?" he wondered.

Makarov grinned, "Well it's not every day that an ol' fossil like me pulls one over you young people these days." So he did it just to mess with him. Typical old man.

And bullshit on the 'fossil' crap. If what he felt coming off the geezer was any inclination towards his actual strength then Makarov is a complete monster.

Super shorty indeed.

Walking out of the office Makarov hopped onto the railing of the second floor, taking a deep breath, and shouting, "OI! SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!"

Edge began to clean out his ears, trying to get rid of the ringing in his head. Damn. For such a little guy, Makarov a huge set of lungs.

Satisfied that he had most of the guild's attention, he gestured to Edge who stood to his right, "Today our family has gained a new member! Everyone this is Edge Fulmen, I expect you all to get along, but for now…" he trailed off before pulling a jug of alcohol from nowhere, "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

A round of cheers echoed throughout the hall, people sending Edge congratulations and welcomes while drinking themselves stupid. "Whoa. Do you guys party every time you get a new member? They don't even know me and their celebrating in my name like I saved the world or something."

Makarov let out a belch, "Pretty much. It is a special occasion after all." He produced another glass of alcohol (requip magic maybe?), before handing it to Edge, "you're not just joining a guild here Edge…you're joining a family. Every single mage you see in this room is your comrade now. They will fight beside you and believe in you because of that one, simple fact. " The aged guild master gave a beaming smile as he lifted his flask in a toast, "So drink up young man! Drink until we think the sun will rise in the west tomorrow!"

Chuckling to himself, Edge raised his own drink, clinking it with Makarov's before drowning it in one go, getting an "Atta boy" from the master. Looking down at his new comrades partying, he couldn't help but snicker as some of the guild was already plastered, "ya know I think the party serves as an excuse to get piss poor drunk than anything else really." If what he was seeing wasn't going to stop for a while there will many a black outs and hangovers in the morning.

Laughing, Makarov slapped the boy on the back, "Aye! That it does!"

XxX

Eventually after many drinks, greetings, and a couple of fights, things finally began to settle down for the most part. Edge was currently outside the guild hall. On top of it to be more precise staring at the night sky with an expression of contemplation.

'I can't believe I joined a guild' He thought, 'I wonder what sensei would say about that.'

Make no mistake, Edge hadn't regretted is decision yet. So far, everyone was treating him like they'd known him forever, and the party was great. He hadn't met everyone yet, some members where on missions and such, and if he was being honest with himself he was looking forward to meeting this Natsu guy.

"So this is where you wandered off to," said a familiar voice, "I didn't take you for the stargazing type."

The bluenette looked over his shoulder to see one Cana Alberona walking towards him with a bottle of whisky, and a serene expression on her face. "You'll find I'm just full of surprises." He said grinning.

"I'll bet." The card mage plopped a seat next to him and watched the stars for a bit before speaking, "So…whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

Edge shrugged, "Nothing much really, just getting some fresh air and stuff."

The two sat in a silence, that while not awkward, was still close it. Edge taking small glances at Cana, while she did the same between sips of her beverage. The card mage wanted to say something but was trying to find the words, but that was okay as Edge didn't mind the company at all. Seriously, when a hot girl wants to sit next to you, you don't begrudge them. Especially one as fine as Cana.

...Damn you Suzano for your perverted corruption. Damn you to Hell.  
Finally Cana spoke up, "So uh… you could drink pretty well." Okay, start a conversation with a topic unrelated to whatever she wants to talk about.

Edge chuckled, "Yeah… Old man Suzano made sure our alcohol tolerance was up to 'make sure when could be true men'…whatever the hell that means." He was waaay past being a lightweight…it was horrible how it happened to.

…And now the silence is awkward.

'Man what am I supposed to do?' were his thoughts, 'I guess I should see if I can- "Thank you." –wait what?'

Looking over to his newest friend, Edge saw Cana with her knees brought up to her chest arms rested on top of them as she stared into the night. "I know I said it before, but…you have no idea how grateful I am that you saved me. Especially with what they were about to do…" she trailed off with a shudder.

He understood what she was saying, what she had almost been forced to go through…well it just proves there are some things worse than dying.

"Are you scared it might happen again?"

Edge didn't know why but the sight of fearful Cana, like the one in front of him now, was something he didn't like.

"I don't know, maybe?" was her answer, "What's to stop something from happening again, and what if no one's around to stop it, if it does?"

"Don't worry I won't let it happen." Whoa, where did that come from? "If you're ever in trouble just call my name, and I'll be there in a flash. I can promise that." And he meant it too.

Rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie, he revealed a brand new guild mark colored in a dark blue on his forearm, signifying his newly forged allegiance to Fairy Tail. "We are comrades now and like Makarov told me, I will fight beside you and believe in you for that simple reason and more."

Cana just looked at him feeling her face heat up at what he just said, he didn't know it but with just that, all of the card mage's worries evaporated at the idea of him being with her. She didn't know why, but there was just something about Edge that made you believe the things he said with absolute conviction, but still-"Edge…that was so corny, it's not cool." She giggled at hearing him release spluttering denials before settling into a pout.

Really, he was going to be so fun to tease, she could tell. Chuckling at her own thoughts on the future. Getting up Cana than reached over to him to surprise him again.

On the other hand, Edge was pouting. His speeches weren't corny…they were freaking awesome and inspiring. Whatever, he meant what he said about protecting Cana, because even if she didn't know it, she was the first person to get to him since Suzano died, and she didn't even try.

He musings were cut off by the feeling something soft and warm pressing gently against his cheek. Being stunned as his mind went blank, he could only process one thing, and that was that Cana was kissing him.

Mind you it was only the cheek, but it was the principle of the matter. And that principle was that he had a hot girl around the same age as him was kissing him.

Smirking at the dazed look that graced Edge's features, she bobped him on the head softly to gain his attention. "Well, that was your reward for saving me I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." Getting up to leave, she began making her way off the roof when Edge called back to her.

"Hey Cana?" he called, getting a 'hmm?' in response, "Thank you. For bringing me here…to Fairy Tail."

Cana's smile could only be described as Radiant, before she turned around and disappeared from view.

Once she was gone Edge laid back against the roof, "*sigh*, she is going to tease me…I just know it." Hell, he could feel it.

Raising a closed fist and staring at it in contemplation. "I have a feeling that a crazy storm going to be blowing through so long as I'm with this guild." Then he smirked, "And I got the feeling it's going to be blast regardless."

Because this was Fairy Tail…and that's how they roll.

* * *

Well here it is, Edge has joined Fairy Tail and a glorious bond was forged between him and Cana! Sooooo~ Yay! Chapter two, WoooHooo!

There will be other canon characters making there appearances next chapter, so don't fret if your favorite Fairy Tail mage has yet to make an appearance.

Now just so you don't get confused this is happening 2 years before canon. That's the best I could do with the timeline I pulled off of wikia…so there.

On a completely different note I had recently seen the film Pacific Rim, and it is a kickass film. I highly recommend it to anyone who has not seen it already.

And now I bid you adieu,

Kokujo Out.


End file.
